


A New Beginning

by JennaCULLEN



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fire, Kairi is just awesome, M/M, Not Really Unrequited, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pretend Dream Drop Distance didn't happen in this fic, Riku is an idiot, Sora is clueless, Unrequited Love, i know the plot is barely there, sue meeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCULLEN/pseuds/JennaCULLEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku grabs my face, making me look him in the eye. I groan, the pain pulsating throughout my body. If I make even the slightest bit of movement I will fall apart from the pain. </p>
<p>"It hurts...." I whisper, I can feel myself getting weaker. It's getting harder to to keep my eyes open. I want to sleep till the pain is gone.</p>
<p> Riku shakes me furiously.</p>
<p>"No Sora, you are NOT leaving me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

_"Sora! Sora!" Riku grabs my face, making me look him in the eye. I groan, the pain pulsating throughout my body. Even the slightest bit of movement cause it to flair up all over._

_"It hurts...." I whisper, I can feel myself getting weaker. It is becoming harder to keep my eyes open. I just want....want to sleep...._

_Riku shakes me furiously. "No Sora, you are NOT leaving me!"_

_The flames engulfing my house slowly spread, creating a blazing inferno. Smoke fills the air making it impossible to breathe. It's just a matter of time before everything I once knew will be nothing but ash._

_"I want...to...." I murmur._

_Riku's face goes blurry, darkness teetering around the edges of my eyesight. He then picks me up and runs, I don't know where to. I can hear the distant voice of my mom. A new pair of hands grab onto me, their skin is abnormally warm._

_"Oh my baby!" I whine pitifully as I try to push her away._

_I look over at Riku, nothing but concern filling his eyes. I turn away from him only to see my house going up in flames. I clinch my eyes shut, hoping that this is nothing but a dream. "Myra, he needs a hospital!" Riku exclaims. The sirens from the ambulance blare loudly and the throbbing in my skull gets worse. I groan, clenching my hands into fists._

_"I feel cold...." A hand rests on my cheek as I feel myself being put into something, a gurney, I think. "It's alright Sora, we are on our way to the hospital. Your going to be fine."_

_Is that Riku? I don't remember him being here._

_"I'm... Just gonna close my eyes for a second...."_

_"No.... NO! Sora stay with me! Please!! I love you....." His voice fades as I fall into unconsciousness._

 

 

**888**

 

 

I bolt up from the bed gasping for breath. Sweat drenching my entire body. Damn it, why do I keep dreaming about that night? It's been years... Gosh, I was what, eighteen when the fire happened? It all seems like a dream, well, more like a nightmare. One that I will never wake up from.

The most difficult part of it all for me is even though I keep dreaming about that night, I can barely remember any of it once I wake up. I remember what I feel; the pain, the anger, the fear. I only know those emotions because whenever I wake up I am soaked in my own sweat because of them. I am afraid of the flames, I feel the heat on my skin, I am angry at the pyromaniac that thought it would be fun to light the dead leaves in my yard on fire.

I do remember, although faintly, that Riku was there. I hear his voice in the back ground every time I wake up. Always the same three words; I love you..... I shake the thought away.

"No Sora, Riku doesn't feel that way. It's just wishful thinking. Your mind made it up." Sighing heavily, I get up out of the bed and head towards the living room.

Here I am, twenty three years old, and I still lack the courage to tell my best friend the truth. That I am madly in love with him and have been for years. Since I realized I was homosexual, which was a few months before I became the Keyblade Wielder, I had a lot of fantasies about Riku. Fantasies that would make me beet red at the worst of times. His smile, or his laugh, even his hands would make my thoughts go dirty and it was really embarrassing.

It is even worse because I never revealed my newfound sexual orientation. We live in such a close knit town where everybody knows everybody and I didn't want to risk telling my friends and family just to keep everyone from knowing. I love this town, and I love the people in it but they are horrible gossipers and since I saved the world they have felt that everything in my life is their business.

I know my mom and dad would accept me for who I am, my friends too, but even if they never told a soul about it; the town would know anyways.

And to top it all off for the past few weeks I have been doing nothing but hanging out with Riku non-stop, which rarely ever happens because our jobs get in the way of personal life. Normally this would be a good thing but considering that I am in love with him and he has no idea..... 

It's more torture than anything else.

Suddenly someone knocks on the front door of my apartment, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"Sora, let us in!" Kairi exclaims. I sigh, heading to the door and opening up only to see them holding hands. A sharp ache slams into my chest. This is another reason why it has been torture.

When Riku and I returned to Destiny Island Kairi that she liked me as more than a friend. I told her I didn't feel the same way and I apologized as best as I could. But she wasn't even upset about it. She just shrugged it off claiming that the crush wasn't that big enough for her to be upset. It was about a year ago when she started showing interest in Riku but he remained oblivious. Though it wasn't for long, he eventually started realizing she genuinely liked him and they have now been dating for the last few months.

I walk over to the couch and turn on the TV. "Sora, will you turn it up?" I grin, Riku sure loves TV.

"Sure buddy."

 

**888**

 

We are only thirty minutes into the movie when Kairi decides to leave.

"Guys, I'm going home." I nod in response and so does Riku. Kairi rolls her eyes and heads out the door without a care. Riku and I spend several more minutes in a very awkward silence.

"So...." Riku starts.

"What?" I ask curiously. He smirks. I peek at him through the corner of my eye, trying to contain the blush that wants to cover my face.

"Like what you see?" He says teasingly. My eyes widen and I turn toward the TV again. My cheeks light up like a Christmas tree.

"Sorry R-Riku, I didn't m-mean to s-stare...." I bite my lip, fidgeting in my seat nervously.

"Sora." He says gently.

I turn to him only to see he has moved close enough for our lips to barely touch. I gulp, butterflies forming in my stomach.

''Y-yeah?" I ask timidly. He just chuckles.

"You are so cute when you stutter." He murmurs before crashing his lips to mine. Completely shocked, I don't have time to respond before he pulls away.

"What was that?" I ask in astonishment. He chuckles and just strokes my cheek.

"What do you think?"

"B-but you have a girlfriend! Kairi is your girlfriend!"

Riku sighs. "You are so gullible."

''What?!" I yell angrily, pushing him off of me.

"Kairi and I just pretended to be together."

''Why?!"

"I told you how I felt but you completely acted like it didn't happen! That's why!"

My eyes widen. "B-but it didn't happen.." I say weakly. "My mind made it up...."

Riku grabs my shoulders. "Does this seem like imagination to you?" He kisses me again, but this time it is soft. His lips brush against mine in a barely there caress.

Whimpering, I wrap my arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. He smirks against my lips, licking and nibbling my bottom lip. I open my lips, inviting him in and he moves his tongue over every inch of my mouth. Within seconds our lips are moving together in sync, tongues tangling.

Riku wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him. I run my fingers through his hair, sucking his tongue as he grinds our erections together.

Moans and grunts of passion pour from our mouths. The sparks rolling off his tongue make the heat soaring through my veins unbearable. "Riku..." I gasp as his lips move down my neck. "R-Riku... I don't want this to happen on a couch.." I say in a hushed tone.

Riku seems to understand and picks me up bridal style, heading toward my bedroom.

"Oh my God..'' I whisper. Riku chuckles lightly before tossing me on the bed.

"Take your clothes off..." He murmurs. My groin throbs in response. As soon as our clothes are off he joins me on the bed grabbing me into a vice tight hug. Our erections brush against each other, I moan loudly.

"Really Sora? I haven't even done anything." He begins kissing me passionately, moving his hands all over my body. He kisses down my neck, my chest... He takes one nipple into his mouth, biting it gently before rolling his tongue around it. I involuntarily thrust forward into his warm, wet mouth. Bolts of pleasure course through me as he continues swirling his tongue.

He then moves his lips to the other one, treating it with the same amount of teasing, but only for a few seconds before he begins kissing down my chest and stops right above the dark mass of hair on top of my cock. He takes it in his hand, pumping up and down. My back arches off the bed as he goes faster. "Fuuuck!" My eyes roll into the back of my head as he continues, gripping on his shoulders tightly.

"Cum for me..." He whispers seductively, and that right there causes me to go over the edge. I cry out as my cum spills all over his hand, the orgasm hits me in bursts of rolling waves that I never want to end. My body twitches excessively as I finally stop seeing starts behind my eyelids.

"Damn, you are so sexy..." Riku whispers, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking off my cum. "You taste good too."

I blush making Riku laugh loudly. "Shut up..." I murmur, placing a hand on his cheek, admiring him.

Riku leans into my ear and whispers. "I am going to make love to you Sora.." He then spits into his hand, which would normally make me recoil in disgust, and uses it to slick himself up. I lay there and marvel at the beauty on his face as he pleasures himself. "I would finger you a little bit in order to help you further but I honestly don't have the patience tonight." He murmurs, I shudder at the excitement in his voice. Riku wraps my legs around his waist, placing his tip at my entrance. My body immediately tenses up.

"Are you ready?" Riku rubs my legs soothingly. I stay silent, nodding in response.

He enters me as slowly and carefully as he can, my face scrunches in pain as I stretch. Once he's fully in the burning discomfort is so bad that I want immediately it taken it out, it hurts that much. The tears start stinging my eyes and I desperately blink them away. "Do you want me to stop?" He pants, the worry plain on his face.

"No! Just give me a minute...." And he does, he stays completely still for as long as I need him too. Pretty soon, the pain fades into a dull ache that is pretty bearable. "You can move now..." I moan loudly as he thrusts long and hard into me. My groin twitches from the pleasure that runs through me even stronger than before. He grabs my weeping cock in his hand and pumps to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Go harder!" I wail desperately, he grunts in agreement and starts pounding in me. Out of nowhere, white hot bolts of electricity sear throughout my body. My back arches off the bed, begging for him to brush that spot again.

"Holy shit!!!!!" Realizing what he's found, he continues pounding into it, my eyes are blinded by even more stars as his thrusts become more reckless. I don't even realize that I have climaxed again, spilling cum all over us.

''Sora...." He moans, sweat forming on his forehead, he grunts wildly as he gets closer to climax. Within seconds we both cry out loudly as he cums inside me. The warm feeling from his seed is one of the best feelings in the world. Breathing heavily, we get under the covers that reek of sweat and sex. I yawn tiredly, realizing I'll have to wash the sheets later.

I glance at Riku's face. "That was...." I can't even form any words to describe it.

"Yeah.." He agrees. After a few seconds of basking in the glow, he speaks again. ''You were amazing."

I blush, covering my face in his neck. ''You weren't that bad." We both chuckle and then another few seconds of silence happen.

"So, you and Kairi weren't really together?" Riku nods. "Why the deceit? You should have just talked to me. If I had known...."

He looks at me, shame in his eyes. "I was trying to make you jealous." I frown. He sighs heavily. "Can we please just forget about it? Kairi is just a friend, nothing more. I am In love with is you..."

"What about Kairi? Did she know about this?"

He chuckles sheepishly. "She's kind of the one who planned this out, she said she was tired of pretending she was in love with me and if I didn't let you know pretty soon she would go all keyblade master and whip my ass." I smirk. That does sound like something she'd say.

I snuggle closer into his chest. "You are lucky that I am in love with you too."

"I am pretty lucky aren't I?" His body shakes with laughter. I smile, thanking the Gods that we have Kairi.

"I believe we both are." I whisper. Letting sleep finally take over.


End file.
